


Another Kind of Alliance

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, POV Rey (Star Wars), Political Marriage, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey wants to make their marriage politcal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sort Of, Such Fluff Many Cute, Weddings, but Ben is a hopeless romantic, but also they are in love, to make it less scandalous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: Rey continued: "Specifically, a marriage alliance. Between an officer of the First Order and the Resistance.""An interesting proposal, Lieutenant," Poe acknowledged, "But who in the Resistance would consent to marry someone from the Order?""And who in the Order would marry Resistance?" Hux demanded.Rey and the Supreme Leader rose in unison.
Relationships: Background finnpoe, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637683
Comments: 17
Kudos: 146





	Another Kind of Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot I wrote instead of updating my WIPs! I'm sorry to those of you who are waiting on my WIPs but I have the approximate attention span of a hummingbird, and I'm sick so... yeah. Please like and comment, I'll take prompts for Reylo one-shots (against my better judgement).

Hux's pen hovered over the paper. His signature was the last one they needed- then this would all _finally_ be over. 

"I'm just not sure, General," he said. 

Six months of conflicting feelings for Ben through the Bond until they finally realized it was time to end the war- six months of on-and-off negotiations and shaky cease-fires, and now it was all going to stop because Hux needed the last word? Rey couldn't believe it. 

"I need some tangible evidence that the Resistance is going to follow through," Hux continued. 

"That's ridiculous, General," Poe returned. "This treaty is advantageous to us. Why would we break our promises?"

"I just don't want any grabbing for power, stars forbid another war." His mouth twisted into a disgusting smirk. 

"We've made plenty of concessions already. We aren't making anymore."

Rey accidentally made eye contact with the Supreme Leader across the table. It was a small contingent, so they wre close, but she had been avoiding his gaze. Now she heard his voice inside her head. 

_There's a question I could ask you,_ he said. _That could change the whole course of this. But it depends what your answer would be._

"Not a concession," Hux insisted. "Just- collateral. To make sure you're serious." 

Rey raised her hand. "Actually, if I may..." 

Leia nodded. "Go ahead, lieutenant." 

"The Supreme Leader and I-" she almost choked on the words. "Have been speaking. Privately." 

Murmurs passed through the gathered group. No one knew about these communications, on either side. 

She went on. "About another kind of alliance, one to ensure unity between the two parties after this treaty goes into effect." 

"Yes?" General Kandia said. 

Rey continued: "Specifically, a marriage alliance. Between an officer of the First Order and the Resistance." She waited for the room's surprise to fade. 

"An interesting proposal, Lieutenant," Poe acknowledged, "But who in the Resistance would consent to marry someone from the Order?" 

"And who in the Order would marry Resistance?" Hux demanded. 

Rey and the Supreme Leader rose in unison. 

"Actually, General, it would be-" 

_Ben cut her off. "Let me ask you properly, Rey."_

He walked around the table towards her. 

"You don't have to do this, Rey," Finn muttered. 

Poe agreed. "Treaty isn't worth this. We'll find something else." 

Ben removed his gloves, and set them down on the table. Then he fell to one knee in front of Rey, grasping her hand in both of his. 

"Rey, I have loved you through a war and now, hopefully, in peace. You are the only other person, anywhere, for me. Will you, Lieutenant Rey of the Galactic Resistance, make me the happiest man in the galaxy; will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" 

The gathered leaders, on both sides, watched in shock as the Supreme Leader delivered this short yet elegant proposal, _on bended knee_ for the girl from Jakku. 

Tears pooled in Rey's eyes. Finn, Poe, and Hux all awaited what they were certain would be a rejection. 

Rey was practically choking on tears of joy, caught between a sob and a laugh. "Yes!" she gasps. "Yes, yes, of course, yes!"

She pulled him to his feet and into a passionate kiss. They broke apart for a moment, smiling and crying, and then she kissed him again. "I love you too, Ben," she whispered. 

Really, it was worth it just to see the tableau of shocked faces sitting before them. Leia's, and Rose's for that matter, had smiles traced upon the surprise, even Kandia looked amused. Hux was positively murderous, and Finn and Poe were little less stunned and upset. Rey laughed in spite of herself. 

It took some time for everyone to regain their composure, and for Rey to assure them that she wants this. 

"Well," Kandia said. "A marriage- a _love_ marriage- between the two groups would certainly smooth relations." 

"I agree," Leia said. "Congratulations to the happy couple, and my new daughter-in-law." 

Rey smiled at this affirmation of family, leaning against Ben's shoulder. 

Hux glared one last time at the assembly, and signed the papers. 


End file.
